


Nonchalance

by DaisyMayHoward



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyMayHoward/pseuds/DaisyMayHoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries his hardest to seem unaffected by Derek's supernatural hotness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonchalance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I felt like sharing. Feel free to let me know if I've made any glaring errors, and enjoy!

 It’s a non-issue. Really. He’s roughly 150 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, and Derek’s smoking hot self is a non-issue. Why? _He’s out of my league,_ Stiles thinks, getting distracted from his homework yet again by the thought of Derek Hale. He does his best to push those thoughts aside and focus on the work in front of him. He’s survived this long without embarrassing himself too much in front of Derek, and he’ll be damned if he lets it bother him so much he fails school.

 Eventually Stiles finishes his work, and he can play some video games before he lets sleep take him.

\----

 At the next pack meeting, Stiles takes his usual seat. He hears Erica whistle at something, and looks up to see Derek walk in, wearing a tank top that shows his muscles off nicely and skin tight jeans. Stiles notes to himself that it’s odd to see Derek sans leather jacket, but forces himself to look away from Derek in as nonchalant a manner as he can. He always tries to avoid looking at Derek too long, for fear that he’ll be found out. Scott knows about his crush, though possibly not the extent of it; Stiles hasn’t told anyone just how much it hurts in his chest when he sees Derek smile, rarely though that may be.

 He hasn’t told anyone how much he feels like crying when he thinks of Derek settling down with some nice werewolf lady someday. He knows that Derek would make a great father, though his gruff manner might say otherwise. He pays attention enough to know that Derek is really just a big softie.

 Stiles tries to avoid having one-on-one time with Derek, though Derek still stops by his place when the pack is in need of research. He would love to even be friends with him if he thought he could handle it, but he knows that eventually he would give himself away. Whether with a too-long glance or a lingering touch, Stiles knows he would inevitably ruin it, so he sticks to pack time as much as he can. He wouldn’t say he’s curt with Derek, he’s always polite, but-

 He shakes his head and tries not to notice how Derek is frowning at him. Again. He needs to stop getting lost in thought during pack meetings. He pastes a small, non-committal smile on his face and pays attention to whatever Scott is talking about, ignoring the eyes boring into the side of his head.

\----

 “Dad? I’m home,” Stiles calls out. Whenever the pack has late night meetings, the Sheriff likes to know when Stiles gets home. That was a stipulation when he decided to “allow” Stiles to be part of a werewolf pack. Stiles plays by the rules and lets his dad think he has a say in anything, though Stiles is sure his dad knows he wouldn’t be able to stop him from helping his friends when they’re in trouble.

 His dad comes around the corner from the kitchen, looking slightly guilty. Stiles had figured his dad would still be awake, but-

 “Really dad? Midnight snacking?” Some of his frustration from earlier must show on his face, because his dad stops looking guilty and starts looking concerned.

 “You okay son?” His dad puts a hand on his shoulder, which shouldn’t make Stiles tear up, but it does. “Woah, hey, is everything alright?”

 Stiles shakes his head and smiles. “Not really, dad, but I’ll be fine.”

 “If that Hale kid is causing you problems-”

 “No, dad, it’s fine.”

 

 His dad pulls him in for a hug. “I just don’t like seeing you hurt, son. I know you like him, but really? You shouldn’t let it get to you this much.”

 “I-” Stiles pauses. “I’m not sure if I can take it anymore, dad. It hurts, being around him and not being able to be _with_ him.”

 “You just tell me if there’s anything I can do to help, okay?”

 “Will do, dad. Thanks.” Stiles heads for the stairs, exhausted and ready to sleep.

\----

 Derek seems to be constantly working out before pack meetings, which strikes Stiles as odd. Every time he arrives at Derek’s place for their get-togethers, Derek is topless and working out. Stiles, of course, averts his eyes, long used to pretending to ignore his supernatural hotness. It usually gets a rise out of some of the other pack members, though. Erica whistles appreciatively, Danny looks at him almost with bedroom eyes, and even Lydia looks at him with approval.

 Derek looks somewhat frustrated and scowly though. Not that Stiles is looking, or paying attention anyway.

 After a few meeting like this, Derek seems to return to his usual self. Still grumpy, of course, but with less shirtlessness and working out. Stiles is relieved. Not that he doesn’t enjoy seeing Derek shirtless, on some baser level, but it makes it easier to breathe, somehow, when he is fully clothed.

 One day Erica flops down next to Derek on the couch and says “We should really get you laid.” The _maybe then you would be less grouchy_ goes unsaid, but everyone understands that’s what she means.

 Immediately horrified, Stiles looks wide-eyed at Derek, waiting with baited breath to see how he’ll respond. He knew that someday Derek would find someone, but he was hoping he would get a chance to get over him first. Hopefully Derek ignores Erica.

 Derek huffs, then gets quiet for a minute. “Maybe that’s not a terrible idea,” he says hesitantly.

 Erica looks victorious. “Sweet! I’ll set you up on a date with my cousin.” Derek seems to realize what he’s getting himself into, then, but allows it.

 “Sure.” A strange look, almost sad, passes over his face before he forces a small smile instead.

 Stiles wonders what that was about, but it’s really none of his business. He stays for a few more minutes, then makes his excuses and leaves. He doesn’t want to hear Erica going on about how _fun_ her cousin is, how _perfect_ she’ll be for Derek. He’s mostly resigned at this point. Maybe he should try and date too? No, he knows his heart wouldn’t be in it.

\----

 A couple of days later, he heads to the diner with his dad for milkshakes. Normally he wouldn’t let his dad have so much sugar, not in his sight at least, but his dad wanted to celebrate catching a bad guy. The case had taken a few months, and Stiles was glad to see the Sheriff relieved, so milkshakes it was.

 As they sat in companionable silence drinking their milkshakes and enjoying the nostalgia of the diner, Stiles’ dad, who was facing the door, frowned. Stiles turned around slightly to see Derek with who he assumed was Erica’s cousin. It looked like Derek had let Lydia dress him, because he was wearing a soft and expensive looking sweater and slacks instead of his customary jeans. The girl looked nice too, Stiles supposed, and he could see how she was Erica’s cousin. They walked similarly, and she also seemed to be wearing a lot of makeup and trying too hard. Maybe that was just Stiles’ imagination, though, since he clearly wanted their date to fail. He quickly turned back to face his father, who looked part angry and part concerned.

 “Do you want to leave?” he asked his son.

 “Yeah.” He hoped they were seated by the time they left, though, he didn’t want to bother Derek on his date.

 As they were leaving Derek and Erica’s cousin stopped them, though.

 “Hey, Stiles. Casey, this is Stiles, he’s friends with Erica too. Stiles, this is Casey.” Derek looked somewhat uncomfortable to the Sheriff, but to Stiles, all he could see was Casey’s hand on Derek’s arm.

 Not wanting to be rude, he said hello and smiled, though it was a tight smile. “Nice to meet you, Casey. Erica says nice things about you.” He turned to his dad and said “Hey, let’s not be late for the movie, it starts soon. Sorry to rush,” turning back to the couple, “Don’t want to miss the previews. Have a good one,” and he dragged the Sheriff out the door.

 Once out of earshot, his dad said “Nice save, Stiles. Not desperate sounding at all.”

 “I’m trying, okay Dad?” he said. “It’s just a little hard seeing him with someone.”

 His dad sighed. “Okay, son.”

\----

 Stiles started to avoid going to pack things that weren’t necessary. Meeting were okay, but no more movie nights. He needed some space away from Derek. Scott called him out on it, however.

 “Scott, I just need space,” he said into his phone. He was trying to do homework before Scott had called. “It’s too hard being around him right now.”

 “But you can’t just avoid the whole pack!” Scott whined. “We like having you around, you’re the comedic relief!”

 Stiles half laughed, half sighed. “Thanks, Scott. But I just can’t be around Derek right now.”

 “Why not?” a voice said from behind him. Stiles whirled around, heart beating out of his chest at the scare, to see Derek standing by the window.

 “I- I’ll call you back, Scott.” He hung up the phone. “I could have sworn I locked my window,” he muttered, not looking at Derek.

 “Why can’t you be around me? What did I do?” Derek looked hurt.

 Stiles looked around wildly for an escape from the conversation, but Derek wouldn’t have it.

 “If I’m making you uncomfortable-” He paused, “I’m trying to deal with it, okay, Stiles?”

 Stiles was trembling. _Derek knows,_ he thought _, he’s trying to deal with my feelings. I’m making him uncomfortable._ “I’m sorry. I thought staying away would make it easier for me. For you.” He couldn’t help but let a tear fall from his eye. _This is what a broken heart feels like._

 Derek looked confused. “Why are you crying?”

 “I’m not crying, it’s one tear! One very manly tear!” Stiles _was_ crying.

 “I really don’t understand why you’re crying.” Derek said.

 Now Stiles was angry. “You don’t understand why I’m crying? Why wouldn’t I be crying when you clearly don’t care about me at all!”

 Derek stopped short, more confused than ever.  “But I do care, that’s the problem.”

 “What?” Now Stiles was lost.

 “I do care, Stiles. You’re uncomfortable around me because of my feelings for you, right?”

 “Your feelings… for me?” Stiles asked slowly.

 Derek looked down at his shoes. “You never seem to notice me when I’m trying so hard to get you to notice me,” he said quietly.

 “The working out…” Stiles was starting to realize that he had thought wrong about everything. Derek was saying that he cared, that he had feelings, that he wanted Stiles to notice…

 “Of course I notice! How could I not notice?” Stiles blurted out, “Dude, I’ve had a crush on you since forever!”

 Derek looked up, hope on his face. “Really? But I thought… you knew about my feelings, I was making you uncomfortable,”

 Stiles smiled. “I thought _you_ knew about _my_ feelings.”

 Derek crossed the room to cup Stiles’ cheeks with his hands, looking at him in wonder. “I know now,” he said, and Stiles kissed him softly, smiling. Then he stopped, and asked-

 “What about Casey?”

 “She could tell I liked you. It was a short date.” They smiled at each other.

 “Does that mean I can date you?” Stiles looked almost shy, which was unlike him.

 “Yes, Stiles.” Derek said, beaming.

 “I’m going to date you _so hard_ , Derek.”

 Derek blushed.

 THE END


End file.
